


Get jazzy on me

by Stuckys_baby



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Bucky Barnes, Christmas Party, Christmas Smut, Dirty Talk, Drunk Avengers, M/M, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Riding, Top Steve Rogers, Twerking, Ugly Holiday Sweaters, buckys glorious ass, dance, no one dies, porn with a very little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:29:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21960976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stuckys_baby/pseuds/Stuckys_baby
Summary: Bucky twerks at the Christmas party.Steve loses it.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 6
Kudos: 78





	Get jazzy on me

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoy this.  
> Merry Christmas to all 🎄

"buck?" Steve woke up late to a very empty bed. Sheets pointlessly wrinkled on the other side. Two things he absolutely hated waking up to were, bucky's frozen feet (man was he allergic to socks he was more of a flip flop kinda guy), and secondly waking up to his boyfriend not being in bed altogether. 

He noticed bucky's phone was still on charge. It was exact 10:30 in the morning which means bucky would be done with his yoga session and should have been back by now. So he decided to freshen up and head out. 

"Sonova.." is pleasantly the first thing comes out of Steve's mouth after stepping on a mini Christmas ball outside their apartment to which his surprise he finds two mini Christmas trees on each side of the door. 

After the war, tony kept loosing his firm grip on the concept of subtlety more and more specifically on festive occasions . Don't get him wrong Steve absolutely adores Christmas, always have been, the old traditions and ugly sweaters with the chilly romantic weather. Mainly because he gets to experience all of it with bucky now. The mere thought of Christmas with his boyfriend makes him him feel all tingly and warm inside but however it can be perceived that a santa claus threw up on the entire tower and on each consecutive floor. It was a tad too much. 

Steve winced as he walked towards his shoes and rooted for the more or less empty gym area where bucky does his yoga while keeping himself busy, playing the new puzzle game peter got him hooked to. Although wanda was adamant on him trying out the new car chase gam, but enlightening mind games were far more pleasing to him. As he started to win more coins his phone buzzzed. 

  
"you know there's a reason we call you a fossil right? " 

" nat! " 

"Everyone of the mightiest hero is present in the common room right now, partying and basking in the warmth of christmas, and your grandpa ass is still in bed. You should learn a few things from bucky" 

"wait bucky is there i thought he was at his yoga session" 

"he was the first one to get here, now will you please go put on your ugly Christmas sweater tony gifted us and and get your ass here"

" nat how drunk are you ? "

"not yet rogers not yet" 

* * *

When nat said everyone of the mightiest hero was in the common room area she wasn't technically lying. From the galaxy guys to t'chala and some of his tribal friends . The music was not too blaring for his ears, besides who hates good ol' remixed version of jingle bells . The room was too crowded to even begin with. He went over towards what seemed like a food stall, with various interesting food items. 

Of Course there's a food stall.

Evey corner of this room reeked tony stark from the big ass tree in the corner with snow flake shaped lights in red and green to this never ending table of your favorite food. Searching for something light in all the frosty cupcakes ice-creams and pastries with different kinds of liquor present in a linear manner. 

Cotton candy in Christmas! What is this Disney land, he wondered 

Out of all he settled for a bagel, and started looking for his other half whilst he munched on his bagel. He was engulfed in tight hug out of no where . 

"oh you are finally here. I missed you "

"Scott! we met two days ago" steve said firmly but with little smile plastered on his face 

"Still " 

Scott's undeniable infatuation with his persona was still unfathomable to him yet endearing and heartwarming. "happy Christmas eve cap" 

"you too bud-" he didn't even finished his sentence when he got manhandled by god of thunder "good norse! your sweater is even uglier than mine. i love it.. here's for the occasion" 

Apparently tony gave him the one with santa in the middle, smoking weed in leather pants. 

Thor handed him glass of his infamous immortal ale "no thanks, still a bit early for that" 

"oh come on captain, drink it off" came a very alluring voice from behind. It was a woman , wearing magnificent long satin green gown. She gave him a dirty look. 

It was a bit tough to not notice her breasts which were unapologetically on display , her eyes mustard in green and black glittered eye shadow. 

He's almost met everyone present in this room, but he's never seen this woman before "i am sorr 

"oh loki, bugger off will you. Stop flirting with everyone" thor said after quite a few burps. Yup he was definitely drunk. Steves grounds his jaw. He's heard a few stories about Norse mythology, and the ones thor has told him before, but seeing from his own eyes loki as a woman was a still a bit unsettling but yet it was very loki of him. As a matter of fact he found him far more tolerable and eventually makes a pretty lady. 

" has any one of you seen bucky? "

"ohh your mate. In tights. what are you talking about. We have seen him plenty of times. i envy his hair" thor said as he pouted ''i miss my hair"

"okay.. that's enough liquor for you brother " loki took the glass away from his reach. 

"you are no fun.. i hate to say this but i fancy you more in your male form" steve slowly walked away from them, getting involved into their weird sibling dynamics is the last thing he wanted to do.

Started looking for bucky again. It was weird he couldn't find sam or nat either. 

The music took an unexpected turn and the lights got more dramatic and out of all the holy Christmas music. Millennial remixed version of mariah careys christmas song started to play . Sam was the one who got him hooked to this a year ago, but this one, was death to his ears, too loud with unnecessary different types of sound effects going on with roaring base. he could almost feel his heart beat syncing with the uprising bass. 

He saw crowd forming a circle and everyone started hooting for some apparent reason he was a bit wedged. It got far more congested than before. He slid through, the crowd to see the object of everyone's attention. 

He found nat on the dj stool, handling music like a professional dj accompanied by sam who danced lowly to the beats

yup they both are definitely drunk. 

Everyone started shouting. Until

"yes. Shake it.. whit wolf" that was definitely m'baku he pushed through more people to get to the center   
  
And when did 

his jaw dropped to the ground.. 

There he was, bucky in the middle of.. well turned dance floor, not only dancing but moving his ass lik- 

That's when it him what he was doing 

Oh my god he is twerking. 

In his fucking yoga pants. 

Now he may be a fossil according to nat, but thanks to sam who kept him updated with everything to do with the new pop culture era, and he was very fascinated on how many different types of genre let alone a movies entails , and how drastically music has evolved from the 30s till now. 

It was infact sam, who enlightened him about various kinds of dance forms including twerking. One specific night when he found himself bewildered by a particular song and how obscene the video was. 

To be exact, he was captivated and aroused. 

Anaconda was it?! . He tried to remember the song. 

But never in a million years he thought he'd witness bucky enacting this specifically bold dance form with such grace 

it wasn't only bucky, wanda, bruce, clint and peter were dancing along with him, but there was something really pure and innocent about their dance. Hell, half of them couldn't even do it right without bursting into giggles. 

Specially peter. 

But what bucky was doing sent his blood rushing south to wake up his already morning wood. Everyone went wild when he dropped down grinding in the air. Part of him couldn't help but feel a bit possessive to see everyone glaring at bucky like that as he bounced his bountiful ass in the air so mesmerizingly in his too tight of yoga pants that literally gave the whole town show of its own.black Yoga pants hugging his ass deliciously from all the right places making him more feasible for him to move like that. He was wearing steves old Christmas sweater tad bit big, hanging on his shoulders 

He felt his pants tightening. 

Thanks to the dramatic lights they were distracting and concealed his as well as bucky's bits. He pushed his jealously aside when he saw glanced at bucky's face under all the hair flipping, how happy and carefree bucky looked after so long like this was his moment and he wants to do what pleases him. Warmth filling his chest, and with how encouraging every one was, even tchala was hooting

"yes white wolf at it again " 

Can't say much for the king, he looked a bit tipsy too. 

He focused back on bucky who gyrated in air. The familiarity of those movements were unbearable for steve, each movement reminded him of how gracefully bucky rides- 

" yo weiner soldier everybody" sam of all people yelled from his place. words of encouragement wrapped up in thinly veiled insult. 

Steve felt time moving at snails speed like he was in one of those cheesy romantic movies sam forces him to watch. 

Love does that to you i guess. 

his surroundings went blurry, lights and music blended into each other as he stood there in front seeing bucky shaking his ass violently. 

Fuck, bucky. Steve felt hi body temperature rising. 

He gorgeously dropped down and got back up picking up the beat with hips and how his ass wiggled non stop. It was enchanting. He kept Steve spellbound. He's ve never seen bucky like this, he has seen him dance before but that was only for him, behind closed doors but right now his cheerful energy and unbothered attitude made steve proud. 

he flipped his hair sideways with each gyration, his ass cheeks having a party of their own. midway his eyes detected steve like an eagle finally discovers its prey. He maintains eye contact and bites his lower lip. Knowing too well it drives steve crazy. 

Oh, classic buck. 

It took every ounce of his willpower to not take him right then and there on the floor right in front of everybody. 

Blush on steves cheeks got pretty evident and noticable by his boyfriend, bucky blows a kiss his way and winks at him simultaneously. He turns back again to give him the real show.when he started dancing it was purely for the sake of his own entertainment and for the crowd but now what he does it solely for his boyfriend. 

Yoga pants clinging to hi body more and more as time passes almost like they are painted on his meaty thighs

Thinking about his toned legs wasn't helping. 

He comes out of his trance when he hears nat , chanting words of encouragement from her afar

"yeah barnes, work it man.. Twerk that ass! "

Yup she's definitely hammered. 

He visibly cringes at that. 

And bucky perks up from the praise and twerks flirtatiously, hands on his knees. He look back at steve boring his eyes into his. Its harder for steve to look at him when his butt cheeks keep jiggling and clapping like that. Its intoxicating. 

Isn't it what bucky wants. 

When steve notices loki standing besides him with half a glass of ale.That will do. He snatches it from his hands and gulps it down in one go. 

The music slows down and bucky finally takes mercy on steves dick and walks off towards the food stall.

everyone showers him with appreciation on his dancing skills. Or twerking skills. He tries to reach and yank his hand but peter quill one of the galaxy guys gets to him first. 

" damn barnes! you gotta teach me some of them mo." he doesn't get to finish it when he feels steve rogers pulled him by his arm "later buddy" Steve says with a dead serious face. 

Steve was too gone, to give two shits about about anyone who's not bucky right now.He closes in on Bucky's personal space. 

  
" hey you " bucky says with a honey coated voice 

"well that was.. " he clears his clears his throat " interesting!" 

" uh huh!?" 

"didn't even spare a glance at my way. Getting cocky are we, buck" steve said at how bucky just walked away after his little performance . Bucky huffed and tangled his arms around boyfriends neck and pulled him even more closer untill their bodies came into contact and steve grunted like he might come in his pants and that's when bucky noticed how hard he got him. Breath ghosting over each other. 

"just interesting!? Huh!.. Your pants are telling a whole different story stevie.. looks like we gotta take care of little Steve here" his eyes sparkling. 

"fuck" his moan died right there, thanks to the god awful music "and who's responsible for that baby doll.. You are the one shaking your ass in front of everyone in those pants honey, plus i bet i am not the only that got hard" bucky huffed 

"lets get outta here before you explode " bucky gulped down last of his drink. Took steves hand and left before anyone dare tries to comment on their respective boner situation. 

"god how drunk are you buck" 

" just a little tipsy"

The couldn't even get to their floor before steve backed him up on the wall, and caged him. Hands either sides of his head. He attacked his neck first, leaving a trail of wet kisses down his throat the ones that have the tendency to leave marks." ohh stevie" bucky squirmed

" you looked so fucking good dancing like that " steve in between kisses. His thumb roaming on Buckys lower lip. 

"you liked it" Bucky asked with such fake innocence. 

" you are a minx bucky barnes " with that he kissed him with all his willpower. Until their tongues got acquainted. It was sloppy and not a very graceful kiss. But it was fucking worth it. 

They made out for several minutes until someone cleared their of throat, broke their momentum . They broke their kiss to see who it was and, lo and behold, tony fucking stark in a three piece suit accompanied by pepper herself. 

"you know capsical, there is a reason we have private rooms in this tower. For god sake please use it. Keep it pg on the floors "

" and holy cow!! are you wearing leggings barnes"

" tony!! " pepper intruded. she always does ''sorry guys! Have fun and merry Christmas " they took off instantly. A rush of shame blinded Steve. Thanks to bucky being caged he didn't let steve move towards the couple. It wasn't so nice to reply them back when they were both this hard. 

* * *

Bucky threw him on the bed. After both his and steves clothes off. Steves already huge cock sprang free. Bucky straddled him afterwards. Steve groaned, hands on his waist. "looks like you liked the show more than i expected " 

" where did you learn to twerk like that "

" ohh you know what its called.. I am impressed" steve ignored the mocking mocking, he knew while they both were from the era of boiled potatoes, bucky has always been the one keeping up on stuff making sure he fits. 

Steve on the other hand he was definitely a bit slow on these stuff

"you nearly killed me there buck.. almost wanted to take you right there" steve crunched up to steal a kiss but bucky stopped him midway hands either side on his chest. Laying him back "uh uh uh i am in charge baby" bucky whispered in his ears "now tell me what you want steve "

Since he saw bucky grooving on the floor like that there was one constant thought kept clawing its way back in his mind. 

" i want you to uhh"

Their sex life has always been exciting, with time they eventually got comfortable with each others bodies. bucky knew every inch of Steve's anatomy and what buttons to push so does steve, but often when it comes to spell out his kinky desires he gets a bit nervous. 

But not today. He thought. That must have been the ale. 

" what?? didn't quite catch that babe"

Fuck this. 

steve crunched his way up to him. bucky didn't stop him this time until his breath ghosted on his ear 

"i want you to twerk on my cock until you are a hot writhing mess.... until you come" 

Although it may seem like bucky was totally in charge of the situation at the moment but he in hindsight he knew who had the leash. Its always been steve having the upper hand on him and when steve takes control like that bucky knows its gonna be one messy night. 

"fuck" bucky shivered and he turned scarlet as exciting it was to dance on the floor like that the mere thought of doing the exact same thing whilst having steves girthy cock at the same time gave him chills.

"ohh you dirty little punk " he grabbed the back of steves neck and kissed him like the worlds about to end and they're the only ones left. This one, wasn't sloppy at all. Bucky could feel the tangy flavor of ale on. it was slow yet passionate one of the raw ones that makes your body loose . Their foreheads attached, eyes boring into one another . Steves baby blues into Bucky ocean grays. 

They always have a moment prior to sex. Its so very important to them. its like a ritual reminding each other that this is real. They are here present, into each others arms . The world already has been too cruel to both of them.This keeps them grounded . Steve was the one to whisper 

" i love you " that's how their little moment ends with these three sacred. words, that makes them sated and anchors their chaos. It always leaves bucky's stomach fluttering like a teenage girl. 

"i love you too" he whispered back and kissed the bridge of his nose 

" gotta open you up sweetie " steve says as his hands rides up from his waist to his chest thumbing and pinching his already pebbled nipples

Steves hand crept up to his mouth. Bucky wholeheartedly welcomed two of his fingers in, sucking on them vehemently , eyes closed while steve enjoys the view and smirked ,the sensations going straight down to his cock. 

Steve finally took them out reached behind and started to circling clenched hole. He kept massaging around his rim to get him loose "look at you baby"

Steve knew how ecstatic bucky gets when he fingers him. Nothing matches to when he eats him out since there's no time for that but the vulnerability and how weak he gets by Steve minute intrusions. His middle finger breached first and bucky started to nibble on his lower lip. "don't move buck. God you are so fucking tight " 

Steve carefully started thrusting his finger in and out until he was knuckle deep"aahh" bucky groaned "just getting started baby" instantly followed by his index finger. he scissors hie fingers repeatedly. Third finger makes its way in "yess".simultaneously steve got a hold on his dick and started stroking. 

"cause two is never enough for you isn't it right baby"

"don't Stevie!! i don't wanna come yet"

Bucky was too gone to actually reply to steves comment instead he started to move down "ohh fuck i am ready Steve i am ready" 

" you sure honey i don't wanna hurt you" bucky winced when he took his fingers out. 

" you won't..come on i need it. i need all of you inside me " 

Steve retrieved bottle of lube from the drawer. 

Bucky tilted his head took his cock in his hand and gave the slit one hell of a swirl before stroking him a few times" fuck! Bucky don't". He loved teasing the shit out of him. Bucky snatched the lube from steve's hand and lubed him up profusely. Bucky looks at him intensely, focus unwaivering finally lines up his cock to his entrance . 

Steve holds him by his hips and slowly lowers himself onto his cock" mhnm" bucky whimpers with a pained expression, his brows knitted, lips pressed together 

Steve moaned at how his hole was engulfing his cock, his walls clenching at the same time."easy buck.. take your time " He lowers himself down Inch by inch until he's fully sheathed. He tries not to tear his gaze away from steves, forehead furrowed. Breathing quickening." you okay baby" steve asked. He reached for the stray locks that hanged freely above him and tucked it behind his hair. 

"mhmm..god why you gotta be so big.. gimme my phone now"

Steves eyes widened with baffled expression on his face 

"i am not twerking on your cock without some background music you idiot, that's not how it works" 

"okay but just please don't play the anaconda song" 

steve sighed and bucky chortled at that whimpered the next second. he has to take a reminder not to laugh while steve is balls deep . Steves hands casually resting on his waist watching bucky shuffling through his very colorful playlist. He finally settles on one. He minimized the sound so it wouldn't hinder. 

"yup this one will do" bucky smirked 

from the corny tune he knew he's heard it before but Just couldn't place it. 

" _get jazzy on it_ "

" _I'm that flight that you get on, international_  
_First class seat on my lap girl, riding comfortable"_ bucky lips synched to first few lyrics 

"oh dear god" steve threw his head back "what?! Its either this one or anaconda choose wisely and don't you dare act like you don't love it i have seen you mumbling it many times " 

Well he wasn't wrong, it was quite catchy. 

Bucky's lips lingered on steves as he sung not with as rhythmically voice wavering Cause any sorta movement made him flinch causing steves cock to go deeper . 

"I _got lipstick stamps on my passport,_  
_You make it hard to leave_ " 

bucky uttered lyrics in a slutty manner and finally arched his back he raised his hips "nmham" whimpering. At the lost sensation in order to gain new ones. 

He started gyrating purposefully, rolling his hips side ways. It was steves turn to moan loudly . Steve took both his ass cheeks in either hands and started kneading the flesh. 

He never got his head wrapped around how the avengers go gaga over his ass. Which is understandable he does have a cute ass but they have never seen bucky in all flesh and glory only he gets to see bucky's plumped ass that gets covered by his suit half the time when he is on a mission. 

He tapped his ass lightly and felt it wiggle in his hands almost like jello

" this all you got babe" steve reached up to whisper dirty nothings in ear at least that's what bucky thought. 

" _Been around the world, don't speak the language_  
_But your booty don't need explaining"_

he whispered this particular part of the song in a tone that makes bucky weak in the knees. 

" fuck you" 

Trash talk always gets to him. 

Bucky rose, took his messy hair in his hands, as gesture of what he's got. He arched his back and started bouncing his ass slowly "aahhh fuck " steve moaned wantonly

The view from beneath was to die for, Bucky's messy hair all over the place some stuck to his forehead, brows knitted lips parted like pretty bow. "you paint such a pretty picture baby doll bouncing on my cock like that. My little cock slut"

"yess yes yess" bucky rolled his hips again. 

steves hands sliding from the curve of his waist to his ass, bouncing like crazy. "you like that baby... you like when i do this" bucky stopped twerking for a while and started riding him. "oh god.. things you do to me buck" he went back on shaking his ass on the sleazy lyrics . 

Steves hands were merely ghosting on his ass didn't wanted to stop bucky's merciless intrusions. Felt the way his ass moved, and how his ass had a tight grasp on his cock moving in and out. "ohh shi uh you driving me crazy sweetheart.. look at that ass"

To torture steve furthermore bucky sped up the pace. Settled his hands on steves chest as a leverage and countered between riding and twerking..He made sure not to twerk too fast for steve to slip out." ohh my godd buu

"that's all you got baby huh" bucky snapped back panting heavily himself, sped up the pace more with each bounce, butt cheeks slapping each other. Steves reached behind where they were connected, where they were united, where they one. He touched, the way his cock was wrapped obscenely "oh yess yess twerk just like that baby that's my boy " 

  
Steve could feel the way his motions faltered, he was twerking but it was not a piece of cake to move your whole body like that. Each muscle of your body participates easy for Steve to just lay there.while bucky was a mess. He felt his orgasm building he" reached for his face caressing his cheek "you okay baby"

"fuck this ". Bucky murmured as he started rides him properly this time knowing how close he was. 

  
" i am gonna fuck you so hard baby you won't be able to walk straight till Christmas" 

  
In retaliation, steve grabbed his ass, spread both his cheeks apart and pistons his hips up unrelenting and vigorously , fucking bucky properly. 

" ohh fuckk yess yeshh oh god stevie" bucky moaned like a porn star. Steve was hitting his prostate atrociously which made him wail in pleasure ."Right there baby? that's the spot"

" YESS I AM GON.. 

Steve reached for bucky's cock, springing and neglected leaking pre cum all over the place. his hand gets slapped away " only wanna come on your cock. "

With that he jerked his hips faster. Bucky is almost lying on steve "oh fuuckkk 

And with last thrust bucky comes, in ropes landing on steves abdomen. His ass clenches around steves cock shamelessly.he falls on top of him. Catching his breath. Steve doesn't stops. He slows down cause he's right there behind him. 

"aaah fuck bucky.. damn" all he says before come spilling inside bucky . He can swear he's seeing dots by now, almost hyperventilating 

They stay like that, attached for few minutes just basking in the after glow untill bucky starts giggling, breaking the comfortable silence. 

"what's so funny "

"i wish they had invented twerking in the 40s i could have had you way earlier .. Shoulda twerked my way to your heart.. Carter women wouldn't even have a chance" Steve huffed back

"You didn't have to twerk your way through my heart buck. I was already yours, back then too just too oblivious"

" and dumb don't forget dumb"

"ya.. A whole new kinda dumb"

Bucky looked up he removed some of the strands away from his face . "i know.. doesn't matter.. you are mine now." 

"And you are mine. Merry Christmas buck" he said earnestly as he kissed bucky's forehead 

"Merry Christmas baby" he said, eyes beaming as he gave a peck to his chin. 

Bucky got captivating in yet another giggly fit "hope i don't regret twerking in front of earths mightiest heroes tomorrow" 

* * *

  
He wakes up with a mild headache, steve already in the kitchen preparing breakfast . 

"Did i twerk last night? 

"yup"

"fuck"

**Author's Note:**

> Song: https://youtu.be/RbtPXFlZlHg
> 
> Need your utmost love...Kudos and comments are very appreciated💜


End file.
